Operation Recapturing Tokyo Arc
Operation Recapturing Tokyo Arc is the forth story arc of Masō Gakuen HxH series. This arc primary focuses on Ataraxia's plan in retaking Tokyo while feuding against Vatlantis, whose goal is to retrieve Chidorigafuchi Aine who is somehow connected to their empire. While that is going on, the Hida Siblings (Kizuna and Reiri) also reunite with their missing mother Nayuta but as an enemy as she sided with Vatlantis for her extended research of the Hybrid Heart Core, which later to be revealed as an unknown yet ancient artifact that rumored to be older than the invader itself. Prologue Hida Family's Bitter Reunion After Brigit's defeat, KizunaKizuna have mixed feeling of anxiety and alertness after seeing Nayuta again due to his abandonment simply because he was considered as a "failure" in her research, and her research video-courtesy to Reiri and Kei- about her experimentation onto the Heart Hybrid Gear Core disregard her subject's life. Brigit's case of her Core's removal was one of its good example. and Hayuru While knowing Nayuta as the "inventor" of the Heart Hybrid Gear Core, what triggered Hayuru 's anger towards Nayuta was she (presumably) allied herself for AU/Vatlantis that was responsible for the mass destruction on Earth 15 years ago. are surprised to see Nayuta at one of AU fleet ships. Even being confronted by his son who asks her about what happened to Brigit, Nayuta instead asking him about the consequences of the Hybrid Heart Core's removal while she is "satisfied" by her research's outcome, leading to Kizuna's lamentation about his mother's apathy over Brigit's "death". Hayuru tells Kizuna to return to Ataraxia with the fallen Brigit and safeguarding Professor Hakase while she rushes for Nayuta, only to be rescued by Kizuna-who defies her orders- moment before Valdy (Nayuta's bodyguard) could deliver a blow onto herDespite her timid and gentle demeanor, Valdy wasn't a pushover as she is capable to punch through her victim and remove their core without even inflicting her victim's injury, with Brigit as an example. Hadn't Kizuna rescued her via instinct Hayuru could have becoming another Valdy's victim.. Yearning to get more answers from his mother, Kizuna urges Nayuta return to Ataraxia with him but she refuses because she is dealing with her "unfinished research". ReiriFor Reiri's case, unlike Kizuna who wanted to find out Nayuta's motives behind his abandonment, she resented her mother for her negligence towards both Kizuna and herself because she focused onto her research over her children. Therefore, Reiri refused to acknowledged her mother as a parent and has been antagonized against her ever since., via an intercom, berating her mother for her allegiance with the enemy and demands her explanation, only to be provoked by Nayuta who then calls her an "idiot" for not understanding her works. Enraged, Reiri orders Kizuna to apprehend Nayuta but, due to his previous battle against Grabel, Kizuna is severely weaken and his powers is disappearing which causes Hayuru to support him. Before Nayuta's and Valdy's departure via the Entrance, Kizuna then asks her the methods in saving everyone by stopping their Hybrid Count, to which she replies that he-along with Aine-will going to Tokyo for answer as she have something "interesting" to show them. Ragrus, the Vatlantis Imperial Guard Suddenly, the Entrance reopen much to the shock from Kizuna and Hayuru as they learn from Aine that the seal is destroyed. However, they both narrowly being attacked by a giant fist that are belonged to Ragrus, another Vatlantis female Imperial Guards who proclaims herself to be more superior than her fellow Vatlantis warriors (such as Valdy, Grabel and Aldea). As Ragrus picks up a defeated Grabel while searching for Aldea with her radar, Hayuru charges towards her and trying to cut her arm that is holding Gravel, only to no avail as Ragrus (barely) notices the attack, grabbing Hayuru's sword and tosses her away. Kizuna manages to catch her but caught up by an explosion. This irritates Ragrus so the point she is going to kill both Kizuna and Hayuru. Using Hayuru's window, Kizuna orders all members to retreat and despite Hayuru claims that they made that far, Kizuna retorts that it is his order and he cannot afford to lose everyone, prompts Hayuru to comply and retreat along with the others. Seemly "disappointed" to see their escape she assumes that they "fear" her Ragrus continue to find Aldea at the ruined city in her hope to be praised by her supervisor Captain Zelsione. Plot Change of Strategy Vatlantis, The Female Only Invaders Nayuta's Return Grabel's Torment Install Tokyo Recapture Operation Ruined Tokyo At Ruined Tokyo, Nayuta and Valdy are inspecting the "power plant's"reconstruction that is served as its Entrance's replenishment supplies. Whilst telling Valdy about the city's past before the destruction and her remark about Zel's brainwashing techniques that controlling the "workers", though it didn't expanded to outside Yamanote LineUnlike the city within the Yamanote Line, there weren't any survivors outside Tokyo and other cities since the aftermath of both Another Universe Conflict, which makes the "energy" ., Nayuta is planning to heighten its securityBefore the Another Universe Conflict, Tokyo used to have more military presence whose task was to maintaining public order. When Earth was fallen onto the invader's hands however, the AU invaders used these very soldiers in cracking down crime and even resistance forces that were against AU. and build more "power plants" so they can harvest more "energy" in order to prevent Vatlantis's destruction. Just as Valdy vows her loyalty to Nayuta, an explosion sound is heard from the Tokyo Bay which the later points out to be Ataraxia scouts. Rather than panicked, Nayuta is looking forward to see Kizuna and his allies instead. Tokyo, the Power Plant for Magic Meanwhile, Reiri tells Gertrude-who is operating the communication lines despite her injuries-to confirm Tokyo Bay's condition. In this scene, Kizuna reports that Amaterasu and Masters are busy fighting against AU Army's second wave, and the battle itself is so intense that silent infiltration is impossible. Either way, Kizuna have to charge towards Tokyo alone while everyone still fighting against enemy battleships. While he infiltrating into Tokyo and passing through its former streets, Kizuna is shocked to see some people are still wandering around normally before the Another Universe Conflict. To confirm his findings, he lands onto the streets and try to talk to the residents only to be ignored later on, leading to his conclusion that everyone is being hypnotized. Suddenly, Nayuta calls out Kizuna from above and despite his hesitations, Kizuna asks his mother about what happened to the people in Tokyo and her motive. Nayuta replies that all of this was for her experimentation and she "surprises" her son by displaying a hallucination version of Tokyo's daily life prior to the Another Universe Conflict, which only increasing Kizuna's confusion and astonishment. After her presentation, Nayuta then explains that these people were served as "energy supplements"Even more shocking was the fact that it required half of the population to for the "power plant" just to replenish half of Hybrid heart Gear in one day, and Nayuta herself intentionally keeping the "subjects" alive just to preventing their death while not draining too much stamina.for Au's "Magic Powers" replenishment, meaning Tokyo itself is one of many human life-force "power plant" functioned to keep the AU's energy afloat. This enrages Kizuna so much that he berating the enemy's atrocious invasion onto Earth just to seek energy resources; further condemning the city's "peaceful" life is a facade for turning humanity as a living livestock. Regardless, Kizuna warns his mother that she will be apprehended for creating such hazardous device that putting everything in danger, following her defection to the enemy. Nayuta however denies this as she further explains that the Hybrid Heart Gear's Core wasn't even her creation but instead a mysterious yet magical artifactAccording to Nayuta's own research, the Cores were used to create armory and weaponry by the ancient society. Although humanity has not magical powers, the only thing that came close to that is their life-force, of which the AU used as their energy.rumored to be invented by ancient civilization before Vatlantis, and all she did was reinventing the mechanism that replace the Magic Powers with human life-force. Frustrated yet determined to repel the AU army, Kizuna reports his finding to the headquarters but before he could finish, Aine arrives and rendezvous with Kizuna. Nayuta however is delighted to see Aine again while revealing that she has been waited for a long to witness the Forbidden Armament, much to both Aine's and Kizuna's confusion but Aine insists Nayuta to follow them back to Ataraxia anyway. Ragrus vs Amaterasu Aine Brainwashed Yurishia Kizuna vs Zelsione After beaten Yurishia and carries her to Anie's and Hayuru's side, Kizuna then confronts Zel who is somewhat impressed by his feat of skills but sill belittles him. The fight ensures when Zel uses her whip to grab Kizuna's leg and toss him to a nearby building, all the while taunting him that his effort will be futile even with his boosted speed. Despite his disadvantages, from lowered Hybrid Count (even with Eros's power ups) and to her whip's swift movements, Kizuna narrowly escapes the whip attack and delivers his blow to Zel only to see his right leg being pierced by Zel's whip that transform into a sword. Zel is delighted to hear Kizuna's agonizing scream but before she could even react, Kizuna-even with his injured leg-manages to get close to Zel and punches her again that shattering her Teros, much to Zel's surprise. Kizuna then requests Scarlet and the Masters for reinforcement since Zel's hypnotism is no longer in effect. Just as the Masters are heading for Kizuna's direction however, Quantum are blocking them in order to protect Zel from harm. With neither of them willing to retreat, both teams fight in mid-air. Back to Kizuna, he is taunted by Zel over his worst condition but remain confident as he claims the battle will be over since her hypnotism is dispelled. Zel instead tells Kizuna to look at her eyes to see the truth, which Kizuna did only to realize that he is trapped by her hypnotism. With Kizuna being helpless under her subjugation, Zel proceeds to hurt Kizuna via whipping his body. In his dire situation, all Kizuna could do is trying to reach Aine by calling out her name. Aine/Aines, Vatlantis Empire's Lost Princess Meanwhile inside her subconsciousness, Aine is aimlessly looking for an exit and reach to a huge door at the corridor's end. She also confronts a little girl that resembles her younger self who reveals a hidden potential powers behind the door while, at the same time, warns her that there is no turning back once the door is opened. Clouded by hesitation at first, Aine is horrified to see an open window that displays Kizuna's torture by Zel's whipping, and yet she remain indecisive because of her powers' limitation; even worse, Zel is then controlling Aine (outside her subconsciousness) and uses her to kill Kizuna. This further shocks Aine as she is helplessly watching herself attempting to kill Kizuna against her will. Fearing of losing someone that freed her from her worries in Ataraxia, Aine immediately open the door that not only reawaken her powers and regains some of her lost memories, but also stopping herself from killing Kizuna in a last minute. Zel is confused to see this but smirks as she is finally remember where did she got her Core, only to be frustrated (and much to Kizuna's delight) to see Aine regains herself again, indicating that her hypnotism is finally broken. Aine then activating her Zeros's full potential that unleashes her powers from within. Believing that the girl is suing her Forbidden Armament, Zel attempts to attack Aine and stall her time with a weapons but the attack is ineffective against Zeros's shield and the weapon is also disappeared. Zeros also emitting a giant light that strips both Kizuna's Hybrid Gear and Zel's Magic Armor as well. Whilst surviving Zeros's new power, Zel is horrified to see the light's effect that also frees her victims from her hypnotism and eliminating the AU fleet altogether. Initially refuses to believe such phenomenal, Zel eventually reach to Aine in tears as if she has witnessing a "miracle". Meanwhile, Kizuna, Yurisia and Hayuru-who are now being recovered from their consciousness-immediately rush to the scene. When the girls asks Kizuna what had happened, Kizuna's only replies that even he doesn't know while looking at Aine and Zel. To the trio's shock, the now defeated Vatlantis Imperial Officer reveals Aine's real identity as the lost Vatlantis Imperial Princess Aines Synclavia. Characters Major characters *Hida Kizuna *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Hida Nayuta *Ragrus *Zelshione *Valdy Supporting Characters *Shikina Kei *Grabel *Aldea *Quantum **Clayda **Ramza **Lunora **Elma *Brigit Cameo Characters *Grace Synclavia (Anime Exclusive) Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' *Some part of the Hida Family's Bitter Reunion is altered despite the conversation between Nayuta and her children doesn't changed. **While she was physically present at AU Fleet Ship in the Light Novel, Nayuta instead appears as Hologram Image as her message to Amaterasu, especially towards Kizuna and Aine. **Aine and Yurishia are present during Hida Family's short-lived reunion. **Instead of Hayuru, Aine instead teams up with Kizuna in their brief battle against Ragrus before their retreat. *Some anime exclusive scenes are also added in this arc, especially throughout the events of the battle between Vatlantis and in Tokyo. **Unlike in the Light Novel, Kizuna briefly fights against Valdy before facing Ragrus. **Nayuta and Valdy watches the battle's aftermath from afar as the former is proud at Aine while mentioning her research's next phase. **Along with Hayuru and Yurisia, Silvia is added as one of the victims of Zel's mind-control. **Instead of Zel, whose fate is unknown after being defeated by Climax-Hybrid awaken Aine, Grace would be the one to greet Amaterasu.Anime Episode 12 Story Impact *Hida Family's short-lived yet bitter reunion is featured where Nayuta vaguely explains the nature of her Heart Hybrid research , which ultimately led to Ataraxia's recent feud against Vatlantis. While her allegiance with Vatlantis further deteriorate the family's already strained relationship, it doesn't stops her plot to proceed her research. **Until his confrontation with Nayuta in Tokyo, unlike Reiri, Kizuna has been wondering his mother's motives With his dream served as a flashback, all Kizuna ever wished was to make his mother proud, regardless how obsessive Nayuta towards her research. behind her research while attempts to save everyone from their imminent demise from their Hybrid Heart Core's destruction, despite being traumatized by Nayuta's abandonment and after watching her research video via Reiri and Kei. Her revelation of the Ruin Tokyo's purpose as a "power plant" for Vatlantis via harvesting human souls immediately makes Kizuna to antagonize his mother's apathy towards humanity. *Ruined Tokyo is played as the main setting in this arc. Like most major cities across the world, Tokyo was destroyed during the Another Universe Conflict but its served a vile purpose for the Vatlantis: those who survived the two Another Universe Conflict were forced to work in building a "power plant" while provide their life-force that later served as Vatlantis's "energy resources". *While it is mentioned by Aldea and Grabel during their battle on Earth, Vatlantis is officially introduced as a female only empireAccording to Valdy, Vatlantis once used have male population in the past but they became extinct for unknown reason. Due to this, Valdy experienced culture shock when she learned about men from Nayuta, especially how female human gets pregnant via their engagement with their male partners. from another world whose motive is seek energy resources from Earth, which commonly known as "Lemuria" The names itself is spoken in Vatlantis language. by its inhabitants. In addition, more Vatlantis warriors are also introduced as this story arc's (if not all) main antagonists as all of them devalues human lives despite the destructive effects from Vatlantis's invasion, **Valdy is served as Nayuta's bodyguard and behind her meekness personality, she possesses a dangerous ability that is capable remove a user's Hybrid Heart Gear Core. **Ragrus is one of high ranking Vatlantis officer who possesses a haughty tendency in looking down at her enemies and those who aren't privileged as herself and other high-ranking Vatlantis officers, even towards other Vatlantis warriors such as Aldea and Grabel. **Zelsione is the Leader of the Vatlantis Imperial Guard who specializes in controlling her opponents' mind to do her bidding. From torturing Grabel to defeating Masters and Amaterasu (barring Kizuna and Aine), Zel is proven to be a tough opponent Kizuna and Aine ever confronted before her eventual defeat by the Climax Hybrid awaken Aine. *Grabel is imprisoned as the "traitor" and tortured by Vatlantis Imperial Guards while Aldea is brainwashed and became a "pet", implying Vatlantis's intolerance towards failure and defeat. Nevertheless, the torment of Gravel and Aldia eventually lead to their rebellion against Vatlantis in the next arc. *The events throughout Operation Recapturing Tokyo itself brings significant effects in the series, specifically for Aine whose real identity is revealed as Aines Synclavia, the rumored lost Princess of the Vatlantis Empire. **For the first time in their battles on Earth, Vatlantis is on a verge of losing when Ragrus and Zel are beaten by Amaterasu in Tokyo. ***To Zel, who mocked and belittled Kizuna throughout his battle in Tokyo, being bested by her only male opponent outside Vatlantis is considered as her humiliation. She is so frustrated by her defeat that she resorts to manipulate Aine to kill Kizuna. What Zel fails to realize however is not only Aine's bond with Kizuna enable her to break herself free from her mind control, but also her performance in using the Forbidden Armament that defeat, of which opts her to somewhat realizes that her opponent is actually the Princess of Vatlantis. **Still, despite Ataraxia's narrow victory after the fall of Ragrus and Zel, Operation Recapturing Tokyo is a failure as members from both Amaterasu and Masters are captured as prisoners due to Aine's "betrayal" by returning to Vatlantis Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc